Concrete Angel
by TinyDancer14
Summary: A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late...


This is a one-shot songfic to Martina McBride's "Concrete Angel". It's something I thought of while I was at dance the other night. Origninally, I was going to use Troy and Gabriella, but I decided that Sharpay and Ryan would be better. A girl on my dance team is doing this as a solo this year in lyrical, and we watched it. Immediately, I fell in love with this song and came up with this fabulous idea. Yes, it is about child abuse, so if you're offended, don't read. Simple as that. I most certaintly don't approve of it, hence this songfic. If you haven't heard "Concrete Angel", or would like to hear it again, there's a music video up on YouTube now. Just search, 'Concrete Angel' and it should come up. Okay, and last, but not least, I am not a part of Disney. Therefore I do not own the fabulous _High School Musical_, or any of it's assortment of characters. Phew! That was a long author's note. Please enjoy, and comment. They are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back_

Sharpay Evans had a secret. The biggest secret she had ever had in a long while. A secret she was hiding from everyone. She never told anyone, not her friends, not her family, not even her twin brother. Her mother was abusing her. She would give her a daily shaking and beating every night. But no one knew.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and the lace,  
Oh_

_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Sharpay would get concerned and questioning looks from her teachers, but they never really did confront her about it. She just put on a fake smile, and they eventually shrugged it off. But they did notice everyday that Sharpay's bruises and cuts got worse. They pretended not to notice, because if something was happening, she would say something. Right?

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She sat at the usual lunch table with the drama kids. Ryan was beginning to notice his sister was unusually quiet, but thought she was just tired. Sharpay sat there with a forlorn expression on her face as she watched Kelsi make musical plans and Troy and Gabriella flirt with each other.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

"Hey Sharpay, are you alright?" Ryan asked, gently touching her arm. Sharpay was shaken from her thoughts and did her best to fake happiness.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? The musical's in a couple of weeks and we are so ready. What did I tell you? I'm gonna be a star!" She smiled and Ryan returned her actions.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, though."

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light_

Ryan woke up to the sound of a shrill scream. It was coming from Sharpay's room. Quietly and carefully, he crept to his sister's room and slowly opened the door. There stood his mother, screaming at Sharpay and thrashing her from side to side, digging her piercing nails into her skin. Ryan was in shock, but watched, leaving the door open a tiny crack. Sharpay glanced over and looked at her brother's face. He was as scared as she was. Ryan dashed to the next room and called the police, leaving just after he saw his mother's hand come down for the final time.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes, it will be too late_

All Ryan could think of was the look of terror in his sister's eyes. And the blood. There was so much blood...

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

Ryan stood behind the yellow caution tape as he watched police drag his parents away. Paramedics were running into and out of the house. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And all he could do was wait. Watch and wait.

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
_

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face_

The day of the funeral was a depressing one for all. Even though it was a warm, sunny fall day, there was something missing. Ryan looked around. To his left, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke were standing, heads bowed, all crying and dressed completely in black. To his right, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor. The guys' arms around the girls' waists, allowing the girls to cry on their shoulders. To the back of him, stood his family, all here to pay their respects. And of course, to the front, stood the priest, finishing the ceremony. Ryan looked down at the cold stone.

_Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

**Sharpay Evans **

**1991-2006**

**You'll never be forgotten, always in our hearts,**

**Our Angel**

Ryan and his aunt had chosen the engravings for the stone, although he wasn't proud of it. He just wanted to escape. Get away from this mess. He turned around and walked over to a tree. Sitting down against it, he began to cry.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

Suddenly, someone took his hand and lifted him from the ground. He looked up to see Sharpay in an angelic figure. She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Ryan."

_But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved._

Ryan took her hand in his and bound toward a hill, running, smiling , and enjoying the last few moments with his sister. He was certainly going to miss this. But he will never forget her. Ever.

_Concrete Angel_


End file.
